


Revolution and Revelations

by Sleepipillow



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive tendencies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Development, Closure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Other characters (not mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepipillow/pseuds/Sleepipillow
Summary: "No gods, no kings"The words echoed in Sammy's mind"No gods, no kings"He swallowed dryly, his eyes widening.After everything that has happened, he's starting to believe itThis fanfic is also in Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/dIy1v4a1i4Art is by me (if you see any-)[This fanfic is a very loose (like, really loose like I-) remake of an old fanfic I made called Adventures in the Past, if you’d like to see it I’ll link it here: https://my.w.tt/16HT7cDXI4]
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle, Thomas Connor/Wally Franks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Boris yawned lazily as a ringing roar echoed through the sewers; some of the ink globs splashing into each other. Jack looks at the entrance of the sewers and sighed

"Three," He started to rolling his eyes (if he had any)

"Two" hurried footsteps echoed in the cave of dirty water and ink

"And _one_ -" " **JACK!!!** "

Sammy ran towards the two, hiding behind and between them, Jack and Boris chuckled at the prophet's action finding it adorable.

"Okay, Sammy, what is it this time?" Boris asked the shaken ink man, petting his shoulder lightly, Sammy looked at the entrance of the sewers for a bit before looking at the wolf and shrugging. "I don't know," he answered "I was just doing what I usually do, giving honor to our lord and savior, Bendy, by giving the cutouts bacon soup but-" Sammy sighed slightly, looking down on his feet "b-but I guess I must've done something because he suddenly appeared in front of me in mid of my prayer and... screamed at me."

Boris looked at Sammy with worry, his ears flickering back a bit when he heard him sniffle. He sighs and hugs the music composer close, "Hey! Hey, how about we forget about that? Why don't we uhhhh-" Boris looked around, searching for anything in the area or in his head to talk about, he then laid his eyes on a certain inky searcher with a fashionable hat, " _Jaaack!_ " Boris said, Jack groaned and tugged on Sammy's arm to force the man to sit down. Boris and Sammy sat on the edge of the river way of ink and water and looked at Jack Fain expectantly, to which the searcher adjusted his hat nervously in response, before he chuckled lightly, " _ooooh~_ " he started in a sing song voice

"To be! Or not to be~? That is not the question! Because I've decided long ago to be~!" Jack started, wiggling his shoulders and winking at Boris, to which the Boris stared at the searcher before gasping lightly, giggling back. Sammy looked at the two in confusion. Boris stood up, tapping his foot, "With me, it's what to be! Make me some suggestions, good or bad which one is the best for me~?" Sammy sits up a bit, finally getting what they're hinting at, he giggles and stands up.

"When you're after fun and laughter, this aggravates you  
Some reformers say a warmer climate awaits you!" Sammy sang, trying his best to mimic the lady's voice, yes, now he remembers! A swinging melody. "If it's naughty to rouge your lips, shake your shoulders and _shake your hips_ , then let a lady confess I wanna be bad!!" Boris and Jack giggles as Sammy walked around, shaking his hips and acting flamboyantly. All three of them stopped their horseplay when a loud roar echoed through the studio again, they all looked at each other worriedly before Jack coughed to get their attention. "How about we just talk instead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO FINALLY DONE  
> Ack, I haven’t done a fanfic in a long time so sorry if things seem a bit awkward and short!!! I’m just glad I got to finish it now-  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and criticism is welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Sammy, do you, remember me?”

Sammy perked up at that question, he looked at Jack confusedly, “like, what you look like? Of course Jack! You had a nice slick black hair-” Jack shakes his head, “nooo that’s not what I meant Samuel and you know that!! I mean, like, beyond that! Beyond of just, knowing what I look like, what WAS I like? Do you, do you even have any memory of us being friends?” Sammy stood silent, his mind searched for any recollection of Jack, but none really came up, and with time passing, Sammy suddenly felt a wash of anxiety the more he tried. “Sammy!!” Barked the searcher, which disrupted Sammy’s thought process, Jack sighed and pat Sammy on the back, “ah it’s fine Sammy, I’m just making a bunch of noise for no reason” Jack reassured. Sammy sighed, “I’m sorry Jack, I just, I can’t remember for some reason.” Boris scoffed “it doesn’t seem like anyone can, but truly, I think, you remember the most Sammy. Must hurt your noggin to know anymore!” The wolf encouraged

“I mean, you still remember the old songs!”

Sammy smiles gently, “oh those _songs_ ,” Sammy said with a daydream look, “I hated the snot out of em” he says with a snort as Boris lightly hit him on the shoulders. “Well you were good with them! They always have a bounce to them!” Jack Fain complimented, “what was your favorite song, Sammy Song?” Boris asked curiously, Sammy rolled his eyes at the little nickname the wolf gave him but he smiles surely, “The Sheep Song,” the music composer said with confidence, to which made Boris blush, punching Sammy again, “you’re just saying that!!” Sammy giggled, shaking his head and replied, “No no no! I promise, it’s true! And I think my lord likes it too~”

both Boris and Jack made a loud groan at the mention of _**HIM**_ , which quite set Sammy off. “ _ **Oh**_ can’t I just say a word about him without you two complaining about it like little children???” Jack was first to respond, “uh, no offense Sammy, my ol’ pal, my buddy, my chum-“ “just spit it out already” “- _BUT_ you really bring our lord into our conversation. **Every** time.” Sammy huffed “But how can I not? He’s always listening and watching us! I think at least bits of praise and mention would be good”

“You do your hourly worship everyday”

“It’s part of my duties, he’s my god, he d-“

“You’re acting as if he’s more of your _lover_ than a god”

Sammy blushed madly at such a statement, such ignorance! “Why you-“

“OKAY! Okay! Okay okay break it up you two!!” Boris intervened, “let’s all calm down, and pawsibly-“ Boris chuckles as two loud groans were made and a hat was thrown at him, he shakes his head and huffs, “-and possibly, make up, huh? Any takers?” Sammy rolls his eyes but a small little smile creeped up in his cheek. Jack scoffs, but he glances at the prophet, “I’m sorry,” Jack mumbled, Sammy smiled more, “I forgive you, my humble _sheep_ ~” Sammy teased which ended up in a whole new ruckus. Boris shakes his head at the two.

After awhile of talking (and constant jabbing fights with Jack and Sammy) Boris stood up and stretched, “alright well, it’s time for me to go back the Safe House” Jackwhined, “what! Why??” The searcher asked, which Boris replied sarcastically with “oh y’know. Survival” which got a chuckle out of Sammy. Boris thinks for a bit before giving a nervous look at the two and scratching the back his neck, “well, if youuuu want to come I wouldn’t... mind!” Boris offered, making the two ink people look at each-other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all so  
> Procrastination is a thing and it choked me to death


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Sammy weren’t sure if they were really equipped for this.

While yes, they weren’t new to the whole survival thing, and  yes they were helping a friend... They were also going against their lord.

Y’see, Boris, or rather, Borises, Bori? Boris clones weren’t particularly in a good relationship with the ink demon. Rather, The Boris clones were more like animals in the wild (which, they are in retrospect but anyway-) grouped in with the butcher gang, the demon and the angel being the hunters.

Sammy shuddered at the thought of what his lord will do when he finds the three helping each other out. Sammy already felt eyes on him everyday, why not just make them judgements amiright? Sammy sighs as he holds the axe tightly to his chest, waiting for the others to finish their bacon soup that Sammy had delightfully made for them. He glances at Boris, who was happily lapping at his own bowl of the over-expired goods, and the composer’s thoughts began to wander. He wondered how it must’ve felt, to be alone in the world, a deep, ink dark world with no one around to help you. In fact, instead of helping you some may even try to kill you, and you don’t even know what’s going on. Sammy felt his heart beat at the sheer concept.

Sammy was pulled from his thoughts as the sound of a door opened, “Let’s go, Sammy Song!” Boris said cheerfully as he passed the prophet, entering the elevator with Jack soon following, Sammy shakes his head before joining them. Sammy sighs, god this was gonna be a long day wasn’t it?

Well, much to Sammy’s relief, they didn’t need that much, just some bacon soup, a wrench, and a bone. Plus it was already going super well! They had the wrench and were already pretty stocked up on bacon soup. They just needed the bone.

“Anything?” Boris called out to his companions, which Jack replied with “No, nothing here.” And Sammy simply said “Yeah, besides, how can you even find a bone here? Like does it just, appear?” Boris whines and whimpers, “oh,,” Boris said disappointedly, his foot thumping on the floor anxiously. “Is it really that impor-“ Sammy started before noticing a rather skeletal shadow on the wall. Despite how deep and rotten the studio was, it was surprisingly well lit! Regardless Sammy squeaked and started to immediately retreated to meet Boris and Jack (who was near a little angel station) the two looked at Sammy curiously as the music composer started to stumble his words on what he saw.

Sammy groaned and grabbed both of the ink creatures’ arms, “we’re  leaving ” Sammy said sternly, turning a corner and entering a hallway.

“But the bone!”

Then entered a room, two doorways on the left and right side of it.

“No one cares about that Boris!!”

Sammy lead them to the right, entering another hallway

“Sammy, what’s going on!?”

A left, yet another hallway.

“It’s dangerous here,  he’s  here”

Sammy said looking back at his two friends, about to take another direction before looking forward again, freezing as he saw two figures down the hall. 

Sammy squinted “is that...?” The figures froze themselves when they noticed their unannounced company, “Boris?” Sammy said in unison with one of the strangers. Hm, female. Boris gasped and instinctively freed his arm from the prophet, “Wait-“ Jack called out, stretching his ink blob of a arm out to the wolf but it was too late as the wolf ran up to the strangers. Sammy and Jack did a quick glance at each other before following the wolf. The new company themselves stayed in their place, whether its from shock, curiosity or fear is a mystery, either way they stayed.

Boris and the other two stopped in front of... another Boris, though admittedly a lot more shabbier with its messy fur, it even had a robo arm! Despite this, the two Borises seemed rather stunned by each other, well, not really it was more like one was more defensive with the other.

Seeing as robo arm stepped back and snarled at the wolf. the others being bewildered about the new other stranger, an angel. But not like, messed up in the face, in fact she looked more like a angel than uh  the angel. Her hair was tied back and her dress was messy, torn even. She didn’t have a halo like the other instead she had head band. While they’re preoccupied with stunned silence, a roar echoed through the halls which frightened the group.

“The demon!!!”

The angel said as she quickly grabbed her own Boris’ hand, “follow us, our home isn’t far from here,” the angel beckoned before she started to run the other way, Sammy (and possibly the Boris clone) was about to object but they were already gone and the other Boris (god why is there two Borises? Bori??) ran after them. Sammy groaned, yep, this was gonna be a long day.


End file.
